ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Armodrillo
Armodrillo is the Codon Stream's sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Armodrillo is an armored robotic armadillo like alien. His head is similar to old Roman head protectors with two horns/ears on it. Armodrillo has a gray tail and two jack hammer like hands, making him looking more like a digging robot. Albedo's version in Omniverse ''has red armor instead of yellow and the Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance, except the gray parts on his body are now black, and vice versa. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is still present on his chest. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has ''Omniverse appearance but the metal plates are altered, smaller jackhammers and green pants. His ear are smaller. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Fake Original Series In the original series, Armodrillo's Omnitrix symbol is located on his shoulder, which is now grey. His arms are also yellow and his body also has the pattern of Ben's shirt. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, he has his Omniverse appearance. He now has a steampunk theme. He has six smoke stacks on his back. He has gears on his shoulders, elbows, hips and knees. He has a grill plate where his mouth would be. His voice is deeper. Abilities Fast Digging, Super Strength, Tremors, Earth Eruption, Jackhammer Arms Drill Arms Super Durability In Noah 10, he has terrakinesis, meaning he can create structures out of rock and earth such as rock fists, shields, and even moderately control mud and dirt. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he can telepathically connect with vibrations in the ground by pressing his arms towards the surface. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He first reappears in On a Roll (Super Omniverse) to locate Skate-R's lair. Albedo 10 Appearances *Attack of Eunice(off-screen) Kurt 10 Appearances Season 2 *New Trix *Omega And Zorga Season 3 *Meet The Mondays Part 1 Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles He reappears in ''Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles, and he even has a Giga form. He first appeared in Down Under. Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, Armodrillo lost the vents in his arms and now has three small fingers at the end of his tail. Tommy 12 Armadrillo first appeared when Dr. Thesame fired his laser at Bittoke. Ben 10: The Story of Hex In Ben 10: The Story of Hex, Armodrillo will somehow already be in the Omnitrix. Ben will accidentally use him at some point in an attempt to defeat Hex in a fight otherwise not seen in Ben 10: Alien Universe. Ben 10: The Omniwars He is first used in 11 Laws of Power to chase after Colossus Kevin. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Leo 10 *And Then There Was A Leo Part 2 (transformation unseen) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, Armodrillo has taken a darker tone. Appearances *''The Shipmaster's Assault'' (first reappearance) Ahmad 20 *The Tale of 2 Ahmads (By New Ahmad) Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *11 Laws of Power (first re-appearance) *Sunny of Our Discontent Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Return Of An Old Foe (first re-appearance) * Child's Play Mark 10 *Madness Among us *Cold Front *Zombieworld (By Zombie Ben) *Negaverse *Intensity *Who Let the Freaks Out *Falling Glory (By Ben) *Invasion *Home Sweet Home Ben 10: Crossover Armodrillo first re-appears in Agents of Ben in response to the abilities of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. character Skye. He later changes into Feedback. Gallery Aliens2 001.jpg|Armodrillo in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles Armodrillo.png Armodrillo Version.png|Armodrillo in Finn 10: Fusion Armodrillomove.gif Original armodrillo.png|A rendering of original-series Armodrillo Haywire Armodrillo.png|Haywire Armodrillo with AmpFibian Armodrillohaywire.png|Haywire with Alien X HaywireArmodrillo.png|Haywire with Big Chill Armodrillo K10.PNG|Armodrillo in Kurt 10 and Albedo 10 180x180_profile_ben10ua_armodrillo_01.jpg|armodrillo Ben as Armadrillo.png|Ben 10,000's Armodrillo as he appears in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ben 10,000 (TNG) Armadrillo (TNG).png|Ken Tennyson as Armadrillo in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ken Tennyson (TNG) infected armordrillo.png|infected armodrillo ar.png|Armodrillo in Max 13 Armodrillo in Omniverse.png Armodrillooo.png Armodrillo after going to work.jpg 180px-Armodrillo2yoyo.png Armodrillo fusion with haywire upgrade not so good cauz i have lost touch with paint.png ArmodrilloMonster.jpg AOV Armodrillo.png R10 Armodrillo.png Armodrillo Face.png Armodrillo BTUP.png|Armodrillo in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo in BTDW Armodrillo B23UA.png|Armodrillo B23UA BTE Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo in BTE BTNR Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo in Ben 10: Negative Rising Albedo as Armodrillo.PNG|Albedo as Armodrillo in Omniverse Adam 10-Armodrillo.JPG|Adam as Armodrillo in Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes|link=Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes Crimson's Armodrillo .png|Crimson's Armodrillo BTANSarmodrillo.PNG|in BTANS BenArmodrillo (3).png BenArmodrillo (1).png BenArmodrillo (2).png BBO Armodrillo.png|Bryce as Armodrillo in Bryce Bowman: Origins BTUH_Tony_Slash_Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo in Ben 10: Ultimate Hero